narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokoro Yuri
| image = | birthdate = | age = Yama Arc: 27 | gender = Female | height = 172.72 cm (5'8) | weight = 54 kg (119 lbs) | blood type = A | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | affiliation = Kumogakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Elite Black Sun Operative | previous occupation = | team = Black Sun | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Hatake Clan Yuri Clan | family = Shigemi Hatake (Mother) Kiyoshi Yuri (Father) Kanata Yuri (Brother) Kurumi Yuri (Sister) Sayuri Hatake (Maternal Grandmother) Kakashi Hatake (Maternal Grandfather) Kirei Yuri (Paternal Grandmother) Seika Uchiha (Paternal Grandfather) Himizu (Cousin) Kaya Yuri (Cousin) Tsurigane (Aunt) Kiyome Yuri (Aunt) Katoku Hatake (Uncle) Yasaki Hatake (Uncle) Kotone Yuri (Daughter) | rank = Anbu | classification = Anbu Captain | reg = | academy = 7 | chunin = 9 | jonin = 12 | kekkei = Kōingan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Transformation Technique Koganenohi | tools = Gunbai Naginata }} , born Kokoro Amamoto (天元心, Heaven's Source Heart, Mind, Soul) is an anbu-rank kuniochi of Kumogakure. She is the daughter of the incumbent Raikage and the former leader of Root, and is heralded as potential candidate for Raikage sometime in the future. Counted among her immediate family is Konoha's White Fang as well as the Sixth Hokage, her great-grandfather and grandfather respectively. However, the ancestor she holds in highest regard is the [[Kirei Yuri|'Queen of Lilies']]. The larger than life figure is the main reason why Kokoro changed her surname, seeking to live up to her legacy while making her own. Background The one known as Benediction had arrived, saving a relationship that could have very disintegrated into a passing fantasy. That is how Tsugumi's life begins, for her father and mother were in the mist of a small feud when the latter went into labor. Such a labor caused the suddenly trivial argument to disappear as all household members looked to bring Shigemi to the hospital as quickly as possible. Fortunately for their sake the unborn baby delayed its arrival until the expectant parents were safely within the confines of the hospital. From there however, the impending baby could wait no longer, and with several pushes from her mother, was brought into the world for all to see. It was an exciting and compiling moment indeed, as the new baby girl became the bridge through which her parents reconnected, all leading to a simple yet remarkably well-executed proposal from the side of her mother's hospital bed. Throughout this chain of events, Tsugumi slept quite peacefully, remaining undisturbed as she was passed from her aunt's hands to her grandparent's, each cooing over the newest addition to the family. It was clear that the new baby girl would thoroughly spoiled by all who involved as they congratulated the new parents. Once all proper check ups had been made, both mother and daughter were permitted to head home, allowing the extended family to be properly acquainted with the newest arrival. As was the case at the hospital, the clan members fawned over her, growing even more excited as she opened her eyes for the first time, allowing both mother and father to discern what they would be. No one had been sure at the time, with genetics being a funny thing, plus members of her family possessing grey, blue, and onyx eyes. Surprisingly, she inherited none of the above, instead possessing eyes that were a beautiful shade of turquoise. From the moment the color was revealed, the family knew she would have both her mother and father wrapped around her little pinkie. After all, who could say no to such a pretty little baby? Thus she was quickly integrated into the clan's hierarchy, as her parents began to settle on what her surname would be. Because she had been born before the marriage was to take place, they decided that she would maintain her mother's maiden name; it seemed more fitting anyways to all involved parties. However, there would still be a few that would call her Tsugumi Yuri, because of her close appearance to her fellow clan members. Thus as a member of the Yuri Clan and the granddaughter of Hagoromo's trans-migrant, Tsugumi lived a rather sheltered life. Because of the toxicity caused by her parent's marriage, she never saw her mother's side of the family during her childhood, instead remaining confined within Kumogakure's walls. Tsu never knew why as a child her parent's marriage would cause such controversy, but she heard rumors of it stemming from her psychotic grandmother; however, since she had never met the woman, Tsu didn't know if such gossip was true. Instead, she spent a good portion of her free time reading books on a variety of subjects and disciplines knowing that information that seemed pointless now could prove pivotal sometime in the future. With this in mind, Tsu went to work, learning all she could as a child about the family history, particularly the taboo that was her mother's relatives. For the most part, her parents indulged the little girl's demands for knowledge, though the continued to skirt the issue of her mother's parents. It would only be a matter of time before Tsu would become an older sister, as when she was roughly the age of 2, her mother gave birth to her baby brother Kanata, whom Tsugumi affectionately nicknamed Little Boy Blue for his chatty demeanor and brilliant blue eyes. If Tsugumi was to be the most spoiled, her brother would easily be the second as the family enthusiastic welcomed the second child. However, such a sheltered life at a young age had its disadvantages; while having Kumo's vast academia at her disposal allowed Tsu to develop her intelligence and vocabulary well beyond her peers, it also served as a way of isolation. For she didn't spend much time socializing with the other children of Kumo, preferring to absorb as much knowledge as she could from the resources placed in front of her. These sources combined with the stories that her grandfather told her served as her primary motivation for becoming a shinobi, despite not having formal training. While her parents initially doubted her conviction, their opinions changed as they saw the level of effort she dedicated to learning the skills that were necessary for enrolling in the academy. The primary manifestation of her awakening ninja prowess was an extraordinary level of chakra control, a facet that could be easily applied throughout her tutelage for exceptional results. Noting this as her primary proficiency, Tsu honed it as a swordsman sharpens their blade, while slowly delving into the arts of bukijutsu. The accumulation within these two fields soon became a buzz as she finally entered the academy at the relatively young age of 6, with many wondering how the incumbent Raikage's daughter would fare among her fellow Kumo citizens. Isolation was the key for Tsugumi. While she was already considered aloof because of her father's status as leader of the village, her reputation didn't improve when she would politely brush off any attempts at friendship. Her goal was to primarily focus on attaining as much knowledge as she could, so she sacrificed the notion of friends for the pursuit of information. Because of her dogged pursuit of various techniques and styles, both common and obscure, she quickly rose to the top of her class, as her intelligence was recognized by this self-educational attainment and the results it proved on the battlefield and in the classroom. Thus her stay at the academy was a short one, as she graduated a year later at the ripe old age of 7. Once a fully minted genin, she was assigned to a genin team with two other members, both of whom were curious when it came to the 7 year old's capability. Unimpressed by their current capacities, Tsugumi adopted a superiority inferiority-complex, seeing her sensei as the only person worthy of her time in the group. Despite this, Tsu would soon be humbled by the infamous bell test, where without the coordination between herself and her genin teammates, she would have failed to grab the bells. This proved to be sufficient for raising her opinion of her teammates, and she ultimately decided to let them into her small circle of people. Realizing through her algorithms that it would be difficult to continue her meteoric rise without the assistance of others. Even if it took a while for her to open up to them. Personality Appearance The oldest child of the Kiyoshi and Shigemi, she was soon to be the apple of their eye. Lighter than her father and mildly darker then her mother, her complexion is that of light dusk, combined with eyes that can range from steel blue to wolf grey depending on the light. Adorning her head was a surprisingly large amount of beautiful chocolate hair that contrasts well with her blue-gray eyes. As a child she wore simple clothing, to the tune of a skirt and top, along with black shinobi sandals. By the time she enrolled in the academy however, these clothes were exchanged for the customary blue clothing that most Yuri clansmen wore, with her clothing choice remarkably similar to Kirei in her prime. The only difference came in the form of blue goggles that Tsugumi wore on time of her head, for no reason other than denoting her status as a Academy Student. However, they would soon be replaced by a white Kumogakure headband when Tsugumi received her genin designation at graduation day, along with the unique Kumogakure flack jacket. However, in honor of her father's clan, she wore blue shinobi sandals to complete this look. Shortly after becoming a chūnin, Tsugumi abandoned the traditional Kumogakure garb, though she would keep the Kumogakure headband tied around her left arm. With the onset of puberty however, Tsugumi would become noticeably curvier, attaining a fairly buxom figure for her age, one that was accented by her choice of a yellow top that stopped at her midriff and a unique hybrid skirt that covered a good portion of one leg while stopping short on the other. To complete this unique look, she would wear a feathered headpiece, though she would later abandon that and go back to wearing her Kumogakure headband on her head. Her notably developed figure combined with a beautiful face and eyes has caught the attention of several of her male and female peers, who are drawn to her for both these aforementioned facts and her exceptional intelligence and prestige. It has proved to be the aide of her rise in popularity among her brethren despite Tsugumi's lack of outstanding social skills. Notably, she would abandon such revelry in her later years, resorting to a more comfortable black top that mellowed the tan tones of her skin, adding a sense of porcelain. Adorning her bottom half are a set of comfortable boyfriend jeans, allowing her the practicality necessary to partake in shinobi affairs should she wish it so. Regardless, she is more comfortable in the lab or archives then on the battlefield. Following her entry into the underworld of Kumo, she altered her appearance significantly, shrinking to a more manageable 5'4 frame while subsequently reducing her curves for greater mobility and silence. Gone is her indigo and blue-black shade, replaced instead by dark chocolate locks worn in a simple ponytail. Matching these tones are eyes of the same brown coloring, while her skin becomes fairer. Her expression is shown to be cold and unmovable, watching scenes with the same level of general disinterest whether it be interrogation or execution. Adorning her person is a crimson cheongsam with white trim. A simple white sash is tied around her waist to keep fabric movement to a general minimum. In addition, she wears a brown fingerless glove on her left hand with a gold band just below her right wrist. Tsugumi also opts for standard grade sandals for the sake of general anonymity. Keeping any personal embellishments to a minimum. When on official Black Sun duty, she adds a leopard mask and the typical Anbu uniform, with a few alterations to denote her status as a hunter-nin. Strapped to her back are a standard issue sword and/or spear, with her beloved weapon tucked away for the time being. Abilities It perhaps goes without saying that the bar was set high for Kokoro. The first-born of the Raikage and descendant of an incredible family pedigree, she possesses ancestors that all left their mark on the world. Fortunately for her, some of this natural talent was indeed inherited by her, a helpful trait considering her standing as the . The pressure remained excruciating during her stay in the Academy, eyes fixed on her as she earned many false friends and people eager to improve their own standing by befriending her. Regardless, her meteoric rise through the shinobi rankings proved to fulfill her family's wishes. Coupled with her family's , Kokoro proved capable of attaining the mantle. Eventually becoming a jōnin and substitute instructor in the Academy. She proved to be a highly proficient teacher as her younger sister became a prominent kunoichi under her tutelage. The woman would later be christened with the alias of for her profound sophia; a trait made all the more impressive by her relative youth. As a member of the anbu and hunter-nin squadrons she has distinguished herself as a strong melee combatant, excelling in disadvantageous situations while compiling a strong retrieval/kill record. Ultimately earning the interest of the Black Sun. Some speculate her sustained success could land her the office of Raikage one day. Intelligence Bukijutsu Bōjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Tools Trivia *Image credit shall be given to the creator, known as https://www.artstation.com/artist/kuvshinov_ilya. Or simply Ilya. *Tsugumi's primary image source is Hibana from Fire Force. Her secondary image source is Balsa Yonsa from Morbito.